NIcktoons Unidos Ilimitados
by Anti-Vertrex
Summary: Vlad descubre nuevamente cómo entrar a las dimensiones y descubre nuevas. ATENCION, DE EL CHAP 3 todas las aventuras de los equipos A LOS CONSIGUIENTES ESTARÁN EN OTRO FIC POR RAZONES DE ESPACIO
1. Chapter 1

Vertrex: Hola a todos nuestros queridos lectores

Assasin: ay que optimista, como si en todos lados fueras así

V: ¬¬ eso fue patético, no lo vuelvas a decir

A: XD disculpa por ser patético, sólo quiero hacer recalcar que eres un tipo muy negativo

V: '.., puedes callarte?

A: nah, mejor presentemos el fic

V: ¬¬ está bien. Con este fic tuvimos un problema ya que no sabíamos si ponerlo en Misc de Toons o en Games, pues este es un fic basado en un juego de un crossover de varios toons de Nick llamado Nicktoons Unidos: así que lo pusimos en Toons

A: ah y queremos que sepan que tomamos una idea de una serie de Cartoon Network llamada Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada!

V: pero dejaremos que ustedes descubran lo que le hicimos a esa idea

A: Luego nos leemos

**Todos los personajes y lugares mostrados en este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a : Nickelodeon, Viacom, Frederation, Klasky Csupo y Shneidels Bakery**

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0**

**Nictoons Unidos e Ilimitados!**

**Cáp. 1: el descubrimiento de Vlad. Las otras dimensiones**

**Zona Fantasma, Amity Park: **El fantasma Vlad Plasmius vagaba solo por la zona fantasma, pensando cómo 2 inexpertos, inmaduros y pequeños fantasmas lo habían derrotado y exiliado a la zona fantasma. De repente, frente a sus ojos, apareció una puerta muy extraña. Nunca había visto una puerta así, era blanca, con forma ovalada, sólo que las curvas laterales eran puntiagudas, daba la impresión de ser un …

-ojo? No será la puerta que conduce a la guarida de los observadores? Los rumores dicen que ahí está el lado malvado del joven Daniel.- se dijo a sí mismo para ver de nuevo la puerta. Tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta para dar con la sala principal de la mansión de los observadores. Había un tapete color verde baba, un espejo con de nuevo la forma de ojo, una puerta normal y una mesita con un termo Fentom. Dentro de él se encontraba la forma de la maldad pura conocida como Dann. pero Vlad, antes de prepararse con sus artilugios para domar al fantasma dentro del termo, echó un vistazo a la sala sólo para notar algo raro en ella

- mmm que extraño, los observadores no se encuentran en casa. Deben de estar haciendo algo importante- pensó mientras sacaba un aparato Fentom que parecía una macana eléctrica; que servía para interrumpir los flujos ectoplasmaticos de los fantasmas y bloquear su sistema nervioso temporalmente; y también traía una pulsera de mano que bloqueaba la habilidad de los fantasmas de atravesar sólidos. Entonces abrió el termo y Dann salió volando muy rápidamente, pero antes de que atacara a su liberador, Vlad usó la macana e inmovilizó al fantasma malvado, y mientras seguía petrificado, le ató la pulsera a la muñeca, con lo que chocó contra el techo.

-Aw! Eso duele. Qué quieres, cabeza de queso, para qué me liberaste, no te basta con fastidiar a mi contraparte benévola, también tenías que molestarme a mí- exclamó enojado Dann

-no sólo te quiero para que me ayudes a destruir a Danny y a Daniela (V: así se va a llamar la contraparte femenina de Danny en la próxima temporada aquí en América Latina) y para eso me tienes que ayudar a enc …- pero antes de que terminara la frase, un chasquido eléctrico los interrumpió. Era atrás de ellos, el supuesto espejo se había tornado una especie de portal fantasma, pero morado. Empezó a tragar todo lo que había en la habitación, incluyéndolos a ellos. De pronto cayeron en otro lugar, un lugar con agua, y sufrieron un cambio estético. Los ojos se les habían alargado y redondeado y sus vestimentas se habían vuelto más detalladas. Y entonces visualizaron un barco que se acercaba lentamente, del cual otro pequeño bote descendía

**Mar central, Tierra Elemental (A: suponiendo que así se llame la dimensión del Avatar XD): **el pequeño barco se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban los 2 fantasmas y en el venían 2 hombres uniformados de una manera extraña. Traían unas camisas de seda rojas con incrustaciones de metal en los hombros, unos cascos rojos con una forma de M en la parte de arriba y en la parte de la boca había un espacio entre dos extremos; y unos pantalones de algodón holgados.

-oye, y estos? Qué harán en medio del mar? Que extraño visten, que mal gusto, y ese de cabello blanco se ve muy tonto con ese leotardo, parecen del reino Agua. Hay que arrestarlos- dijo uno de los guardias al ver los ropajes que llevaban. Por supuesto que Dann es tan arrogante que en seguida se enojó sobremanera.

- mira, tu no estás para criticar. Parece como si los 2 se hubieran cambiado en la oscuridad, pedazos de …- pero antes de poder decirles algo muy desagradable (V: si fuera "T" hubiéramos puesto la grosería) Vlad lo interrumpió.

-un minuto! Has dicho reino Agua?-dijo el fantasma de capa. Él había oído antes del profesor Calamitous cuando trabajaron juntos hace ya 4 meses, que existían otras dimensiones, además de las otras 4 que ya conocían existen:

-Tierra elemental, donde vive el Avatar

-Estados Unidos real, Donde viven Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Abby Singer, Geena Fabiano, Amanda Bynes y sus múltiples personalidades

-Cercaburgo, donde viven Gato y Perro

-Ciudad Media, donde viven Tommy y Angélica Pickels

-Libro de cuentos de hadas, donde viven la Princesa Dora (A: no nos regañen, tuvimos que hacerlo para equilibrar la cosa XD)

-Tremorton, donde viven Jenny Wakeman y Misty Waters (V: no nos linchen, teníamos que darle apellido)

Además de ellos, existen otros villanos de los que ya se les había informado en caso de que fallara la misión. Y en esa dimensión, si no se equivocaba, estaba el príncipe Suko y el comandante Zao que los podrían ayudar a conquistar esa dimensión y las otras.

-ustedes son del reino Fuego, si no me equivoco. Nosotros somos viejos amigos del, uh comandante Zao y del príncipe Zuko, nos podrían llevar a donde está alguno de ellos?- dijo Vlad, esperando que los guardias le creyeran.

-entonces, de qué reino son?- preguntó uno de los guardias

-somos del reino Fuego, enviados especialmente para ayudar al príncipe para atrapar al Avatar- comentó Plasmius. Calamitous les había enseñado a los otros 3 villanos lo que tenían que decir para llegar a los otros villanos de las otras dimensiones.

-haberlo dicho antes! Suban a nuestro bote. Los llevaremos a donde está el príncipe Zuko- aseguró el otro guardia. Y así los llevaron al barco más grande

**Laboratorio subterráneo de Jimmy, Retroville: **Jimmy checaba como cada sábado por la mañana el monitor que había instalado en la casa de c/u de los miembros de los Nicktoons unidos. Era para prevenir cualquier ataque de villanos. Siempre hablaba a los demás en este orden, Jimmy, Bob Esponja y Danny

-hola Timmy, como van las cosas en Dimmsdale?

-uh nada mal Jimmy, sólo que mis padrinos ma … digo los hologramas salieron a su mundo de vacaciones. Y fue ayer, viernes 13, y me preocupa que los anti … digo los virus los ataquen

-gracias por la información, me aseguraré que estén bien. Jimmy fuera. Hola Bob, como está Fondo de Bikini?

-super, gracias por preguntar (A: no resistí la tentación de parodiar a South Park). No ha pasado nada relevante, salvo que se rumorea que Plankton salió de la cárcel ya reformado y se cambió de residencia a Fondo de Rocas. Por lo demás, todo está bien.

-voy a averiguar más de eso. Jimmy fuera. Hola Danny, Danny?

-necesito ayuda aquí Jimmy! Mi yo malo, luego te explico, y Vlad atacan la ciudad junto con unos tipos vestidos de rojo que lanzan fuego por las manos. Daniela, luego te explico, y yo hemos hecho lo que podíamos, pero no los podemos vencer. Necesito ayuda

-…- Jimmy no pudo responder. Hombres que lanzan fuego con las manos? Eso era imposible, no eran fantasmas, eso era seguro. Entonces qué son? De repente, Jimmy se acordó de algo que Calamitous dijo al destruir su máquina del Día Maligno …

**Flash Back (A: vamos a hacer una referencia al final del videojuego)**

La máquina del Día Maligno se había apagado gracias a que Bob simplemente la desconectó.

-no te has librado de mí, Jimmy Neutrón, te destruiré aunque haya que viajar a las otras 6 para hacerlo!- dijo el derrotado profesor

**Fin Del flash back (V: muy cortito)**

El ya tenía pensado desde hacía unas semanas sobre eso y pensó que eran otras 6 dimensiones. Esos hombres escupe-fuego no eran normales, de seguro eran de otra dimensión. Jimmy empezó a escribir en su pizarra un montón de cálculos muy difíciles. Al terminar empezó a escribir en un teclado de su portal la palabra "elemental" y de repente el portal se activó, pero de una forma extraña. En vez de hacerse verde, se iluminó de azul, blanco, rojo y café. Entró en él y lo que encontró lo impactó

**Templo Aire del Centro, Tierra Elemental:**-no puede ser, es escultura grecorromana en un tiempo moderno. La vestimenta es rudimentaria y se compone de hombreras amarillentas y trajes de una sola pieza atados cuidadosamente con un cinturón de tela (A: si no le entendieron, no se preocupen, Vertrex tampoco. V: ¬¬)- observó el niño genio al ver el lugar al que había llegado. Era el Templo Aire del Centro, un lugar en la Tierra Elemental. También notó un cambio en su apariencia. En primer lugar, su ropa era más detallada, sus rasgos de la cara eran más grandes y sus dedos, de ser redondos, se hicieron más rectos y puntiagudos.

-hola extraño, por tu ropa podría decir que eres un extranjero viajante- dijo uno de los aldeanos.

-uh si, pero me podría aclarar, qué es este lugar?- preguntó Jimmy un poco extrañado.

-este es el Templo Aire del Centro, somos los últimos maestros Aire que quedan sobre la Tierra Elemental

"Tierra Elemental? Maestros Aire? Templo Aire del Centro? No será acaso aquella leyenda de la tierra de hombres con poderes sobrenaturales?"pensó el niño por un momento y se acordó de esas leyendas. Esas tierras eran un mito que se contaba en forma de cuento a los niños en Retroville. Y según recordaba Jimmy, ese mito hablaba acerca de una persona especial llamada Avatar que podía controlar los elementos naturales a su propia voluntad.

-ah si, ya recuerdo. Disculpe, no sabe donde encontrar al Avatar- reguntó Jimmy. De pronto en la cara del aldeano se dibujó una mueca de desaprobación

-al Avatar no se le ha visto en 100 años, muchos dicen que se ha acabado el ciclo, ya que el era maestro aire cuando fueron destruidos los otros 4 templos, menos este.-dijo todavía desconcertado el aldeano. Jimmy, que se acordaba muy bien del cuento, y viendo la fecha, predijo que pronto el Avatar llegaría a esa aldea

-bueno, pero si, por alguna razón, llegase a esta aldea, díganle que entre al agujero verde que está en el centro de la plaza, es un portal mágico, y asegúrese que nadie más entre- le pidió al aldeano

-sólo lo haré por algo de dinero- dijo y enseguida el chico sacó de su bolsillo un rayo congelante que apenas había construido

-tenga esto, es un artefacto que permite usar los poderes de los maestros agua- dijo enseguida, y el aldeano quedó más confundido, pero aceptó mientras que Jimmy corría al agujero intradimensional y se zambullía en él.

Continuará …

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0**

V: bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado este fic que nos costó mucho idear

A: ah y dejen sus reviews para halagarme a mi o insultar a mi primo

V: ¬¬ eso no fue muy amable. Bueno adiós

A: cuídense y sigan leyéndonos


	2. Viaje a las otras

Vertrex: hola, cómo están, esperemos que bien

Assasin: ay este ya va a empezar con sus babosadas

V: oye, sólo estoy saludando a nuestros lectores. No es su culpa de que seas un gótico malhablado que cree que nada es bonito y todo está mal en el mundo

A: bueno, por lo menos no soy un hijo de …, ya mejor hay que presentar este nuevo cap de nuestro fic.

V: ok, este cap es el siguiente de nuestro fic llamado Nicktoons Unidos Ilimitada …

A: ¬ ¬ eso ellos ya lo saben, no tienes que decírselos

V: ok, no tenías que decirlo, fue tonto. Pero bueno, ahora vamos a mostrar lo que pasó a continuación después de que Jimmy le pidió al aldeano que dejara al Avatar entrar en el portal …

A: … y lo que hizo después de eso

V: no les podemos contar todo, así que mejor léanlo por ustedes mismo

A: ¬ ¬ '.. patético, ah, antes de seguir con el cap tenemos que explicar que todas las situaciones están en tiempos diferentes

**Todos los personajes y lugares mostrados en este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a : Nickelodeon, Viacom, Frederation, Klasky Csupo y Shneidels Bakery**

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l00l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0ll0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0**

**Nicktoons Unidos Ilimitados!**

**Cap 2: Viaje a las otras (A: obviamente son dimensiones)**

**Mar central, Tierra Elemental: **(V: que quede claro algo, estos sucesos pasan un día después de que viajan a Omashu) Aang sobrevolaba por encima del mar con sus amigos en la carretilla que tenía encima Appa. Llevaban un largo tramo recorrido desde que habían llegado a Omashu. De repente, desde el horizonte avistaron unos barcos del reino Fuego.

-Aang es una emboscada!- gritó Katara desde el otro extremo de la carretilla. Pero ya era muy tarde. Empezaron a disparar unas rayos color rojo que quemaban como fuego (A: obviamente son lásers, pero ellos no lo saben) y tuvieron que descender.

Bajaron hasta casi el nivel del mar para esquivar los rayos, y de repente, un banco de neblina apareció de la nada. Aang trató de visualizar mejor el banco para predecir que había al otro lado. Entonces fue cuando se notó algo entre tanto humo. Era una aldea en medio del mar. Sus construcción era muy parecida a un

-Templo aire? Pero todos se destruyeron, no puede ser posible- dijo antes de hacer que Appa hiciera una maniobra y se elevara. Luego, aterrizó el bisonte y pudieron bajar

-huh, al parecer aquí hay personas con ropa igual a la tuya- comentó Soka, pero el pequeño maestro Aire no le hizo caso. Tantos lugares en los que sabía que no había personas igual o parecidas que él y de repente, de la nada, aparece este templo Aire. Caminaron un rato por las calles de ese pueblo hasta un lugar con un bonito parque y un kiosco en medio.

-disculpe, podría decirnos donde estamos?- preguntó a un aldeano enfrente del kiosco, traía un objeto extraño

-hola viajeros, estamos en la bella aldea del templo Aire del Centro- acabado decir esto, los 3 se quedaron boquiabiertos. Había templos Aire en cada uno de los puntos cardinales, pero ninguno de ellos nunca había escuchado acerca de uno en ese lugar.

-uh y qué es esa cosa- dijo Aang al ver el peculiar objeto que traía en sus manos

-es un talismán del reino Agua, con él puedo tener los poderes le la tribu Agua. Me lo dio un chico que salió de ese agujero- y se apartó para que los 3 lo vieran y luego añadió -me lo dio a cambio de decirle al Avatar que entrara ahí, yo le expliqué que el Avatar había desaparecido pero el insistió así que …-

-disculpe pero yo soy el Avatar.- varias de las personas que estaban ahí se quedaron viendo al chico al decir esto, pero a él no lo incomodó, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran de esa forma

-TU ERES EL AVATAR! No lo puedo creer. Pensé que había muerto. Entonces Sr. Avatar, un chico muy pequeño, con cabeza enorme y con un extraño peinado me pidió que entrara en ese hoyo.- reparó el aldeano un poco sorprendido.

-bueno chicos, voy a entrar.- terminada esta oración, se dispuso a entrar cuando Katara le dijo

- somos un equipo así que los 3 vamos, no dejaremos que te pase algo malo, el mundo no se puede dar el lujo de perderte (V: - no puedo olvidar esa fracesita)

-está bien chicos- concluyó con una sonrisa y saltaron al hoyo

**Laboratorio de Jimmy, Retroville:** entonces entraron a un lugar que era muy diferente para ellos. Había muchos estantes con objetos extraños, pantallas con letras objetos como el "talismán" del aldeano.

-Katara, Aang, miren sus manos!- gritó el chico de la nació Agua

-Soka, no seas tan … que le pasó a nuestros cuerpos, somos … diferentes.-repuso su hermana.

-hola chicos, ustedes deben ser Katara, Soka y Aang, o me equivoco?- dijo el chico que el aldeano había descrito. Cabello extraño, gran cabeza y muy pequeño. Venía con un chico con cabello blanco y leotardo negro con blanco

- si, y quien eres tu?- preguntó Aang al chico de la gran cabeza

-Soy Jimmy Neutrón. Ustedes están ahora en otro mundo, no están el la Tierra Elemental. Ahora están en el planeta tierra, él es Danny Fentom. Los necesitamos para que nos ayuden a identificar unos ataques.- dijo Jimmy al ver la cara de complejidad de los otros

-qué clase de ataques?- preguntó Aang

-son personas con raros cascos y vestimenta de metal que arrojan fuego con las manos- dijo el chico peliblanco.

-maestros Fuego! Pero en otra dimensión, no es lógico- dijo el guerrero de azul

-sabía que lo analizarían, por eso he usado mi termo visor para encontrar restos de residuo ínter dimensional y encontré, sorprendentemente, de 9 tipos de dimensiones. 3 de ellas ya las conozco, y una de ellas es de ustedes pero las otras 5 son desconocidas Ahora, Danny, traes el pedazo de capa del soldado que te pedí?- preguntó el niño genio, aunque los otros 4 seguían perplejos con la situación. Danny le extendió la mano a Jimmy con un pedazo de tela roja rasgada en la palma. Acto seguido, introdujo el trozo de tela en una máquina parecida a un arco y oprimió varios botones.-ahora sólo les pido que entre cada uno al arco cuando les indique. Tú primero Danny, vas a ir a un lugar llamado "libro de cuentos de hadas", busca a una niña llamada Dora y a su mono (A: vuelvo a repetir, perdimos una apuesta)

-luego tú Aang. Entrarás a una dimensión llamada Tremorton. Busca a Jenny

-sigues Katara. Irás a Cercaburgo, busca a Gato y a Perro

-ahora tu Soka. Entrarás a Ciudad Media, Busca a Tommy Pickels

- y me toca a mí ir por Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Amanda Bynes y Abby Singer en el mundo real alterno.- cuando ya todos habían entrado al portal, Jimmy se metió en él y, por alguna razón, entró a una casa

**Casa de Drake y Josh, Mundo real alterno: **Drake y Josh estaban en su habitación. Ese día empezaban a mudarse a Hollywood porque a Drake le ofrecieron trabajo en MTV

-Drake esto es emocionante, por fin conoceremos gente famosa.- dijo a su hermano metiendo una televisión en una caja muy pequeña. De repente de la nada apareció un agujero en la pared, era muy raro, ya que en vez de ser negro, era verde.

-QUÉ ES ESA COSA!- exclamaron al unísono. Entonces un chico salió del portal. Tenía una playera roja con un átomo y un peinado con un copete caído.

-hola soy Jimmy Neutrón. Soy de otra dimensión, y parece que en esta dimensión hay mucha más gravedad. Notó que su cabello que generalmente era de pico, se le había caído

-eres de otra dimensión? Pruébalo- dijo Drake algo confundido

-si quieren una prueba, entren al agujero que hay en la pared, su anatomía cambiará por completo.- dijo el castaño enano. Drake se dirigió al agujero y metió la cabeza. Vio su alrededor y era más extraño que sus cosas. Pero de repente el agujero se cerró y dejó a Drake con la cabeza atorada

-QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO- exclamó Josh apenas vio que el cuerpo de su hermano

-no se, esto nunca pasa.- y sacó un control remoto de su pantalón. Oprimió un botón y el portal se volvió a abrir.

-guau, ese lugar es diferente. Este chico dice la verdad hermano. Pero qué quieres y para qué viniste? No pasa nada malo en este lugar- dijo Drake

-bueno. Les voy a explicar algo … - y empezó a explicarles acerca de las otras dimensiones y acerca de los soldados de la nación del fuego y de Vlad.- … y los registros indican que los soldados estuvieron en Hollywood …-

-EN HOLLYWOOD? Megan y nuestros padres están ahora en Hollywood! Y somos muy famosos aya.- exclamaron al unísono

-entonces llámenlos, puede ser que les haya pasado algo malo.-

-Drake, Jimmy, miren.- y Josh señaló la televisión que en ese momento estaba en un noticiero

- … y una familia de 3 de Minnesota junto con la actriz Amanda Bynes fueron secuestradas el día de ayer por unos sujetos disfrazados de una manera muy peculiar. Los testigos aseguran que los secuestradores echaban fuego con las manos. Aquí están los retratos hablados de las víctimas …-y para mala suerte de los hermanos eran sus padres, su hermana y una actriz, Amanda, con quien Drake había ido a la escuela. De repente Josh explotó en llanto

-Jimmy, tienes que ayudarnos. Estimo mucho a Amanda y a mis padres los extraño.- dijo Drake con la voz llorosa

-bueno, entonces entren al portal. Entrarán a mi laboratorio- y así los 4 entraron

**Laboratorio de Jimmy, Retroville: **dentro del laboratorio de Jimmy había en total 17 personas diferentes. Estaban: Gato, Perro, Jimmy, Goddart, Danny, Daniela, Aang, Soka, Katara, Drake, Josh, Dora, Botas, Tommy, Angélica, Xj9 y Misty.

Luego les explicó a todos que sus mundos estaban en un peligro inminente, ya que 2 fantasmas amenazaban con cambiarlas

-bueno, ahora vamos a llamar a los refuerzos.- y el niño genio empezó a dar botonazos a su teclado. Entonces por el portal apareció una chica muy parecida a Danny pero en niña. Luego salió un pedazo de queso, que en realidad era una esponja, acompañada de una ardilla en un traje de buzo. Y al final unas 2 pequeñas personas con alas en la espalda y varitas. Tenían cara de preocupados

-Jimmy ayúdanos. Los anti … er los virus negros, están invadiendo Mundo Mágico y destruyen todo lo que está a su paso!- dijo la mujercita de cabello rosa.

-y quiénes se supone que son ellos?- preguntó Tommy.

-verán, ellos son 2 programas de computadora creados por un chico llamado Timmy Turner. Ellos se llaman Cosmo y Wanda. Ellos modifican la realidad con comandos de voz de su creador. Por suerte, durante la última visita de Timmy, creé un dispositivo capaz de reproducir su voz.-

ahora, lo que debemos hacer es viajar a cada una de nuestras dimensiones y combatir a los sujetos que amenazan nuestras dimensiones, para eso nos organizaremos en varios equipos e iremos a cada uno de los mundos. (V: sonamos muy nacos °-°') Pero antes de eso tenemos que equiparnos con algunas armas. Para eso cuento con la ayuda de Cosmo y Wanda. Tomen esto - y les dio unas hoja con indicaciones y descripciones. De repente empezaron a aparecer en las manos de cada uno de los sujetos, cosas como medallas, guitarras, armas y espadas.- vamos entonces a hacer los equipos- Jimmy empezó a señalar a cada uno de los personajes y a decirles a donde se debían ir

Continuará…

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0**

Vertrex: bueno, otro cap terminado exitosamente.

Assasin: ya bájale al optimismo que no te queda

V: disculpa que mi vida sea tan complicada para ti, pero es cierto. Bueno, en el siguiente cap vamos a decir cómo eran por lo menos el 1er grupo y a donde fueron.

A: ah y si les quedó duda de qué hacían los villanos y quiénes eran, se los diremos en el siguientes.

V: bueno luego los leemos So Ne!


	3. Gomenasai U

Etto... lo siento, pero me he retrasado algo en esta historia. Con lo del cambio de escuela, los videos, dibujos, comunidad friki, naruto, videojuegos y tareas, no he tenido tiempo de actualizar el fic. pero les promento que pronto tendré un nuevo chap Dattebayo!


End file.
